


Detroit Dreams

by Feline_Deviant



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Blood, Blood Drinking, Blood and Violence, Character Death In Dream, Character Development, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Deviants (Detroit: Become Human), Drama, Dreamscapes, Funny, Genderbending, Gun Violence, Guns, Implied Sexual Content, Inspired by Dreams, Knives, M/M, Multi, Mystery, Original Character(s), POV Original Character, Peril, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-27 23:40:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16229708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feline_Deviant/pseuds/Feline_Deviant
Summary: Ever wish your Dreams were real? Be careful what you wish for, or you might just become your Obsession....





	Detroit Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I have decided to make a new work with Explicit content as adding it to this work will mess up the comedy. Name and details of new relateded work will be added.
> 
> Detroit Dreams is on going! It will be getting updates periodically!

I am, normal, boring maybe but my imagination keeps my dreams interesting. Except I never wake up, is this my life now? Am I on this trail of changing paths forever? Why am I so different from what my mind believes me to be? I believe I used to be Human, a Female or is that an error in my programming and this is real? Could I possibly be what I don't believe I am? I will document these strange memories I have, if I lose myself...I think I'm already there..  
My new life began abruptly, with much shock and dismay. I couldn't remember how I'd got here, it was dark, the lights were out, wait what the? I feel around me, I'm in a container, hard, am I dead?! Panic consumes me and I start bashing at my prison with my fists and let out a scream. ‘What the actual?! Have I gone deaf too?’ That wasn't me screaming, unless I'd had an operation on my throat. I actually put my hands to my throat and noticed something else strange. ‘Oh shit, when did I get Cancer of the throat?!’ I was falling into my own little despair. That would explain the scream I heard, ‘Damn, I died of Cancer….then why am I alive in a coffin?’ Sometimes I can be pretty blonde, it's just a saying readers, I know plenty of clever blondes, don't worry.  
Okay….breathe… that's it, calm down. I felt different too, like, something was missing, down there. ‘Okay, now THAT is just...where is it?!’ Yes, I'd come to realise whilst feeling for my female parts that they weren't there. There was nothing, I won't go into detail as that's just gross. ‘So I've been mutilated, given throat Cancer and dumped in a box’ I snapped, I actually was thrashing the box so much that I could feel it move. I stopped after what felt like an hour, but in reality was only 7 minutes. I closed my eyes, thinking of a tune that would soothe me. ‘Come on you're just dreaming, that's got to be It’ I thought. Footsteps approached and I heard muffled voices outside the box, ending the tune in my mind. Then then box made a lurch and light flooded in as the front was propped open. I was deeply afraid, I'd screwed my eyes shut fearing whatever had trapped me here. “So...another one?” It was a young Man's voice, I was curious now, like a cat, wanting to be brave and find out what this dream was leading me to. I blinked open my eyes, raising my arm over them to let my pupils adjust to the change. “Auto switch on? Nice” My eyes rested on the 4 people around my ‘Sarcophagus’ they seemed curious but lacking any empathy for my plight. ‘Actually… Police officers? Aw Fudge what's happened?’ The two at the back were wearing police uniforms, not the type you'd wear from where i'm from. The ones upfront were smartly dressed, professional, I'd say some sort of Desk Jockeys. “Can I help you?” I asked forgetting I had this friggin throat problem. I clapped a hand over my mouth after I'd said it, I really hope they don't take the mickey out of me. The guys up front looked amused at me. ‘Wait!’ As I looked down in embarrassment I realised a whole new world of WTF. I clambered desperately over my chest with my hands, ‘Where are they?! They cut off my Boobs too?! Sickos!’ I then looked at what I was wearing, feeling the fabric and not believing it. ‘Oh VERY good, this dream just gets better, maybe I should play along?’ I was wearing a suit, and not just ANY suit but that of an Android in a Video Game. He was my Niece's favourite Boi at the moment, and I liked him too. ‘Definitely a dream, well better start enjoying being Connor I suppose’ I took a step out of the container, and joined the others who gawked at my behaviour. ‘I might as well have fun in the Dream right?’ I rubbed my chin thoughtfully looking at the container, “I'm just glad it's not a Coffin” I mused before walking away from the 2 confused cops and their Androids.  
I whistled a little as I walked into the main Detroit Precinct Area, smiling at the scene and the hustle and bustle going on around me.”Hey” One of the earlier cops walked up to me “Where you going?” He asked raising a brow, looking still confused. I placed a hand on his shoulder, feeling brave and optimistic in this fantasy of my and David Cages making. “I'm looking around Officer, I'm sure you can understand after being in that death trap, that I just want to spr…” ‘no don't say that, even in a dream!’ I cleared my throat to emphasise to forget the last word I was going to say “to stretch my legs a bit” I actually almost purred the words out, listening to Bryan Decharts Connor voice, saying whatever I wanted him to say was so pleasurable. ‘I might even have some fun with That's I thought Devilishly. ‘Maybe I should tell Hank I love him? Oooh or Gavin that he's an utter ****’ I tapped his shoulder before letting go “ Thank you for understanding” I walked away from the baffled Officer, who had never seen anyone act this way. Then, I saw it ‘Oh yes, oh yes!’ It was so tantalising, so real, so MINE. I fast walked up to the Coffee machine in the break room, I got a few odd looks but I ignored them and carried the pot of Coffee over to my prey. “Ah how I have missed our Bromance” I was pretending I was in love with Gavin Reeds desk. I hadn't noticed by now I had an amused and stricken audience as I stroked the desk lovingly and carressed the screen like a long lost lover. I was so into my routine I didn't hear the giggles and laughter, or the footsteps approaching me. I lay backwards on the desk still stroking the screen tenderly, then I raised the Coffèe jar and poured it straight onto it. I heard a few gasps and a yell, but this was the best dream i've had in ages. I'm gonna have fun! Steam and sparks flew out of the screen, as I lay on my back like a cat bathing in the sun, I harassed myself like enticing a lover. “You liked that Detective? Come to me and I'll give you more” I teased last the screen seductively placing a finger in my mouth. Around me I hadn't noticed the Carnage, or who my Audience was.  
As quick as lightning I had two hands grab me violently by my shoulders and force me up on my feet, I only caught a fleeting glimpse of my attacker before one fist connected with my face and I sprawled back on the floor in pain and alarm. Gavin Reed stood over me, his face deep scarlet with anger, his eyes looking at me as if Murder was on his mind. “Get up you prick” he ordered, I was just taking it in, ‘That fucking hurt….Yay Gavins in my dream now! Maybe I should dance with him or something?” I got up and brushed the suit off like nothing happened. Gavin looked blank for a moment at seeing my response as I smirked at him. “Hello to you too” I answered cocking, before I noticed a gun click beside Gavin's head, just as he was going to swing at me again. “Awww” I complained like a spoilt child audibly, my fun ruined for now. “You seen what it done Hank, let me put it down!” He growled towards Lieutenant Anderson, the holder of the gun I might add. I beamed a smile in delight at seeing him, but the scowl he returned let me know I was in trouble. I always hated Hank not like me, Damn, looks like I'll need to try better. I made my expression neutral as possible, I then felt shame as I realised this could affect Hank in my dream much more than me. “Enough, I'll deal with him” Hank ushered Gavin away from me and waited until he had left before placing the gun back in his holster. The crowd that had gathered dispersed, I could hear the drip,drip, drip of the Coffee hitting the floor as it puddled under Gavin's desk. Hank was quiet as he walked up to me, I looked at him, ‘Oh God he's angry, ah, maybe this will work!’ I tried to do my best pouty puppy dog sad eyes at him. In my mind I looked like Puss in Boots from Shrek 2 using my Ultimate technique to sway my Enemy from anger or Violence with pure cute. Apparently, Hank doesn't do cute on Tuesdays…. I got a fierce slap right across my face for my trouble, I looked back at him shocked, then I did what any woman would do. I held a hand to the area and looked at him like ‘How could you?!’ and tears ran down my face.

 

“Oh for..” Hank walks over to me and grabs me murder the arm, dragging me with him into an interview room before shoving me lightly towards a chair. He slams the door behind him and looks at me grossly as I slowly seat myself and look at him with teary eyes. “Has one of your circuits fried? What the Hell has got into you Today Connor?” He growls with his face right in front of me, ‘Boy is he scary when he's mad, his voice shudders through me. A knock sounds at the door and Hank opens it a little a looks surprised. “Are you done Lieutenant?” It was Connor, the real one.. ‘Oh shit….what have I done?’ I slowly stand up and back away from Hank, looking around for another exit and finding none. Hank glares back at me from the door, he opens it and Connor walks in looking surprised at my presence. “So, why is there two of you here, and why the fuck did you do a striptease on detective Reeds desk?!” Hank bellowed at me from across the room. Connor, if Androids could go pale, he did that, he looked mortified. I sighed an decided to wing it, it's only a dream right? I tried to fix the stupid tie but Hank had pulled it in such a way that I couldn't get it sorted. I started cussing at it “phck,pck phck come on!” The two of them looked at each other not sure what to make of me and my antics. “It's obvious you're not Connor, but who the Hell are you, who programmed you and …. He stopped and stared at me as I ignored his ear bashing and was literally almost strangling myself trying to take the Damn tie off. “Scanning….” Connor was as confused as Hank was, but he was going to get some answers. After a second or two Connor looked at me sideways like a Cocker Spaniel with something it couldn't figure out. “It's an RK8oo alright but it's defective, it has no programming, no ID and it's not coming up on the Database” He walked towards me as I was almost to the point of hanging myself with my hand above me with tie in hand. “You’re going to damage yourself, calm down” He deftly undid the knot and handed me the now loose tie. “What's your Serial Number?” He asked whilst noting the number on my Jacket it ended in 42. I thought for a moment, then I noticed how close Connor as standing to me, I was right up next to the two way mirror. This was awkward… I felt myself heating up a little, forgetting who or what I was/am. “Um Cornflakes? I dunno the number though” Hank laughed at my answer whilst Connor looked confused, I did a couple of side steps to give myself some room between the Cinnamon Roll and the Bear.  
“Your stress levels are pretty high” Connor added, noting my actions. “Yes I'm stressed, I woke up in a Coffin, I lost my mind on Gavin's desk and now Hank and Connor are here telling me I'm a defective Android….plus you undid my tie and uh..got close” Hank was baffled by my behaviour, Connor was curious about it. My led was red, it had been since this room. I wasn't waking up! Why? Come on! I don't want Daddy Hank bellowing at me while Connor strips me for answers….WRONG so WRONG. If I could steam I would have, I was so embarrassed by my own thoughts. I sat on the table, looking away from them. “I honestly thought this was a dream I'd wake up from...At first I thought I was Dead...I don't know who or what I am, but...I think I used to be an eccentric girl” I explainèd turning to see their expressions, Hank had wide eyes, his hand reached his face in a facepalm as he shook his head. “It's telling the truth Lieutenant.”

I looked down in shame at what I had done, but Hank was quick to bounce back from the announcement. “Ok Girly, your coming back home with me” I stood up and glowered at him, utterly offended. “Just because I used to be a girl doesn't mean I'm going home with you!” I spat, Connor was very clueless about this conversation and during it his head kept moving to and fro between us as if watching a tennis match. Hank, angered walked up to me, but stepped back a little, like he'd just remembered I said I was a girl. “Listen, we need to sort this out somewhere private, I'm not accosting you you crazy bitch!” I saw red and slapped him across the face. “We're even” I muttered as I walked past Hank and out the door. Hank had his hand on his face, and blushed as Connor walked over to him. “That was uncalled for Lieutenant” “Get in the car Connor Hank grumbled. It was going to get interesting…

 

The ride in the car was quiet, I stayed quiet, my thoughts turned to what was I and why. Why do I have the memories of a Human Female? Why was I activated? Can't I wake up? Why am I in a freaking Video game? Am I in a Coma? Hank opened the door to his house and stepped back, letting me walk in first followed after by them. My sadness receded Upton spying a furry friend, they watched me as I turned up the sappiness to greet Sumo, Hanks St.Bernard Dog. “Well Hello there, Who's a good boy, yes you are” The pitch of my voice changes a little higher as I kneel down and make a fuss of him. “Will you look at that….” Hank smirks as he poops down on the sofa. Connor closes the door and stands watching Sumo and I. The dog is trying to lick my face, “No no kisses...noooo!” I forgot how big of a brute Sumo is, My laughter turns to scared squeals as Sumo places both paws on my shoulders and makes me fall backwards, I am now helpless, pinned to the floor with doggie drool dripping all over my face. “Accck, Nooo!” I try squirming and wriggling free but all I get is a smelly dog breath for my trouble.”Hank! Connor! I need Help,” I call pitifully as Sumo lays down and uses me for a cushion. Hank smirks and switches on the tv, “Sumo always did that to women, always...peace for awhile…” He sighed leaning into the cushions of the Sofa. Connor checks my status, and decides Hanks reasoning to be adequate as there is no risk of shut down. “Um.. anybody?!” I whine, and Sumo licks my face for my trouble. Major Ewwww grossness!

I'm pretty sure I've been here for days, under this thick furry brute who I thought was my friend. I can't wait to wash my face hair and hands. I pitifully try again, realising I have probably deserved that for the days antics. “Hank, I'm sorry, please let me go. I'll be good, I promise” I listen intently and am devastatingly replied by Hanks low grumbling snore. ‘Oh please God no! I'm doomed’ I hear a rattle in the kitchen, which makes Sumo lift off of me. It's more painful than I thought it would be, I curl up on my side trying to feel normal again before I try to move. Sumo walks through to the kitchen and I hear a clang of his tags on the dog bowl as he chows down. Connor walks over to me and offers a hand to lift me up. “Thanks” I try to move but find it requires more effort than normal, I stumble up whilst taking his hand. “Hank was asserting Authority” he explains whilst I blush a little at realising I'm holding his hand still. I flinch remembering i'm covered in disgusting Dog stuff. “ Im gonna get Sumo off of me” I reply quietly, im utterly furious that our first proper meeting was the disgusting, hopeless girl scene. ‘That could of gone better In Hanks bathroom I ignore everything but the sink, turning the taps on. I look at the mirror and balk, I'm still not used to that. For a moment I got a fright thinking Connor had followed me through. “Can't I wake up now?” I complained looking at the sorry state of me, I practically dunked my head in the water and let it rush over me. “I'll just stay here a while” I was in a state of shock, a bit of depression maybe? I lifted my head from the sink, the water had masked any sounds nearby, I hadn't heard anyone enter. I laughed at how my hair looked all droopy and not at all professional as Connor liked to make himself. Upon turning the tap off though I stared at the mirror confused. ‘Why do I still hear running water?’ I examined the mirror and saw a horror I REALLY, Really didn't want to see. “Why are you here?!” I turned and yelled at Hank who was relieving himself at the toilet, not caring or oblivious to my presence. I blushed and backed towards the door, I covered my eyes. Water dripping down my face. Hank glanced at me nonplussed “Oh it's you, well, your um, you now I suppose” he muttered, finishing up and zipping himself back up. “You can't just, do that in front of…” Hank gave me a look that said ‘An Android?’ It killed my thunder, It looked like this new Form brought a lot of added new stresses. “Urgh” I responded unhappily. He flung a towel into my face as he left, I guess I'd just been told where I stood. I went to the mirror again and groaned, this hair must take hours to sort…..

I plod through to the living room, feeling defeated, Hank had won this unspoken battle of wills. My hair was a mess, I just flopped down on the sofa, my head in my hands. Hank looked at me curiously while Connor 9observed silently. “Well, what's your name Girly?” He asked a little amused. I looked up at him, and glared. “Wow, seriously chill” He smiled showing a hint of being friendly. “You're not Connor, and I can't call you Girly” he offered, showing his good intentions. I thought about it, it was my dream, I'm not gonna be depressed in my own dream! I bucked up and sat straight, “Micheal” I responded.  
Connor approached me and touched my floofy hair “I can help with this” I looked at him wide eyed and blushed a little, “ If you could...I tried” I had honestly spent ages in that bathroom and couldn't get it right. I loved getting my hair done in my last life, but by Connor...yep, dreaming….

My mood had improved dramatically as I looked in the mirror, the flip I loved sat perfectly. “So Micheal… how do I tell you guys apart from your walk and your personalities?” Hank looked at Connor and I both as we returned a confused look at him. “Walk?” I asked, Hank grinned “You walk like a girl” He explained. I blushed fiercely, and looked at my shoes.”Say, can't you guys change your hair a bit?” Hank added. Connor walked over to me “ Yes we can change the appearance, I can help you if you like?” ‘Why the Hell is he so friggin sweet? This is so weird, having a crush on myself? Am I crazy? Yep, the crazy train left a while ago and I'm still on it’I nodded shyly, as Hank patted us both on the shoulder leaving us to it.

 

I looked in the mirror, it had been easier than I thought to manipulate my hair, but what took so long was understanding what Connor was talking about. I had come into this world with human understanding, no programming and no knowledge of being an Android. His words had meant zip to me at first, it was all coding, files and sequences. He had been patient, even though it took me half an hour after understanding to make a choice.I decided to be bold, red, and my flip was now red.  
I waltzed into the living room, Hank laughed amused. “No doubt at all now, suits you Mike” I looked over my shoulder first then smiled sheepishly “Thanks?” I wasn't used to my name yet.

 

Over the coming days, Hank had decided to keep me secret, as a sort of side kick helper. I guess I was more of a charity case than I'd realised. Connor had tried to train me with guns and aiming, even martial arts. I was a slow learner, as I'd always get distracted or believe nothing bad would ever happen to me. How wrong I was….

Okay where am I? I'd opened my eyes after being in sleep mode, what was in front of me made me really, Really scared. I was on board a wooden frigate of sorts, I'm no marinal expert. Fook this, I hate being on the water, it always made me uneasy. I Walked to the edge of the ship and over into the water at my reflection. I was used to being Micheal now the Android that shouldn't be. I grabbed my flippy bit of hair and growled, I was now fond of my scarlet locks and the lack of it annoyed me. My hair was it's normal colour, with no explanation. We were at sea, lots of ships sailed beside us, the sky was cloudless and the sun shone down beratingly. The Ships crews ignored me like I wasn't there, they carried on stabbing the decks and water else these sea dogs do.I felt a presence, like I was being watched, a predatory hunger. I looked around confused, I had learned many ways of investigation with my Android abilities. I scanned the Area but came up with nothing….

“Connor! Stay still, you have violated blah blah blah, I am a tool, I am a tool” Seriously, that's what I heard from the Android above me in the crow's nest looking down at me. ‘oooh that look….’ I smiled despite myself, this RK800 was after me and thought I was Connor. The look in his eyes almost made me weak, but I got out of my daydream as a bullet whizzed past my cheek. Android's don't miss, that was a warning shot. “Shit!” I bolted towards the other end of the ship. “Connor, stop!” Another bullet smacked into a mast I'd just past, I was honestly frightened for my life now. I had no weapon, no cover, no escape. I had reached the bow of the Ship, there was nowhere else to go but into the salty brine as it were. “Would it help if I said i'm not Connor?” I turned to face my assailant with more bravery than I felt. He approached, gun pointed at my head. “Not buying it” he responded coldly. ‘Hot Damn he's smouldering without even trying!’ I was thrown forward suddenly as the ship started to rise out of the water. We both had not expected that and I found myself in the Rk800s arms, he glowered at me as I nervously tried to get out of his grasp. Instinct had won over and I knew this guy would rather plug me with a bullet than anything else.

The Ship jostled and rose again, completely out of the water this time. I elbowed him, and shoved him in the direction the ship was tilting off the side. Luckily he hadn't planned for me fighting back and slid almost off the edge of the ship. I wasn't hanging around, I bolted to the other side of the ship and leapt, I landed automatically on one of the other fleets Airships. I looked back at the first ship, there was no sign of the Smouldering Eye Candy… Shame. Looks like I'd finally lost him.

I then looked down and felt sick. The Ships were miles and miles up at high Altitude, oh mai. I felt ill, I hated heights.I backed away from the edge and ran towards another ship, I leapt and a bullet hit my leg right below my knee. I landed badly and went sprawling over the deck, the pain was immense. ‘Urgh, Eye Candy lives, I forced myself to get up and ignore the pain, I had to hide. I stupidly had thought like a Human, thinking if I just stay hidden and quiet he wouldn't find me. I'd managed to find a place below deck, I curled up under a jutting platform near the floor. I held my arms around myself, the fear of being prey, of no escape was overwhelming. I heard the footfalls before I seen his boots stop in front of me. I looked up fearfully, but I'd accepted my fate. “Nice try Connor” He had my blood on his fingertips, showing me how he'd found me. He aimed the gun, his eyes glinting in success as I heard the gun fire and everything go black.

I scrambled back towards a safe place, hyperventilating for an Android wasn't a thing, but by Human standards I'd had a panic attack after whatever the fuck that was. The sound of the gun still rung in my ears....I was in Hank's kitchen holding Sumo for comfort.  
I was petrified, scared of death and Guns. Who was that RK800? Do Android's even dream?

I stayed where I was holding the sleeping Sumo, listening to his heartbeat was calming to me. My led was changing from scarlet to yellow as I realised I wasn't in any immediate danger. I sighed, wondering again about the reason for my existence. How could an Android function without programming? Was I a Deviant from the beginning? Was the previous life I thought was real...the dream? I stood up, a determined look on my face. ‘I will get answers…’ I tried twirling the revolver Connor has given me. I aspired to do the Robocop thing, but all it landed me with was human reflexes and a gun on the floor. I huffed at it. ‘If I'm an Android...why can't I be one?’ I was starting to become strange mentally, the conundrum between my nature and my being was taking its toll. My rebellious, fun streak had been replaced by brooding and an incomplete feeling. I picked up the gun and walked over to Hanks Room and lightly pushed the door open, it creaked a bit. It revealed Hank sleeping under the covers of his bed in the darkness. I smirked, feeling the darkness in me fade, it was uber cute to hear him snoring with a small whistle. I was in the next minute thrown violently to the floor on my back, Connor was straddling over me, my own gun pointed at my forehead. ‘God Damn…’ I should be pissed off but … I looked at Connor and raised an eyebrow at him. ‘ Don't growl at him...don't growl…’ “What were gonna do with the Gun Michael?” He demanded, still sitting on me. Jeez doesn't he know what he's doing? I still feel like a female even though I'm sure I'm considered gender neutral now. “ I was considering my existencal worth at first to be honest Connor..” I'd come to realise he liked using complicated grammar “ Then I tried to do a move but failed, then I decided to uh...uh..” He was analyzing me, I could see it, he could tell if I was telling the truth or not… so this was embarrassing. “Go on” He saw my reaction, I looked away from him as I replied, “I was thinking about the bed…” I felt myself heat up a little, not helped by being pinned to the floor. Hank sauntered over sleepy and rubbed his eyes groggily. “Hey! That's disgusting! Break it up you two” Connor got up and looked confused at Hank's accusation, he kept my gun, probably thinking I'm more dangerous with it.I stayed on the ground, and laughed a bit. Hank offered his hand to me and I took it willingly.I blushed a little then smiled. “It's cute when Connor gets protective of you” I walked past them both, deciding to curb the darkness in me and have fun with my mischievous side starting tomorrow. Connor was exe.com not working at my statement, whilst Hank gave us both a disgusted look. “Just… calm down on the...whatever that was” I smiled back, innocently as I could. I knew Hank thought I'd coerce Connor into doing things he didn't understand, he'd mentioned many a time to me that he thought I was a bad influence. Just because I have feminine wants and needs does not mean I'm gonna make poor sweet innocence Connor do strange things….Um yet… 

 

I'm sure Connor thought I was the strangest thing alive, Hank I think saw me as a girl who wanted to be as naughty as I could and get away with it, they were both right. As we walked into the precinct a lot of eyes turned to us, Hank and his 2 ‘pets’ as Gavin called us. You could only tell myself and Connor apart by our jacket numbers and my shocking Red streak of hair. Hank had insisted I keep it that way at all times so Connor wouldn't get the blame for my weirdness. Hank walked right to the bosses office “Wait here you two” ‘Freedom!’ Connor glanced at me disapprovingly, ‘Shit I need to learn to switch that off’ Androids had a way of voicelessly communicating their thoughts to each other. I secretly think Connor has found a way to keep it actively open between us so I don't pose a risk to myself or others. I sit in Hank's chair and twirl around in it. Whilst Connor stands obediently with his hands behind his back awaiting Hank's return. ‘Boring….Connor don't you wanna explore?’ He looks round at me “ I have detailed plans of this building” I stop spinning in the chair and groan “ Live a little will ya?” I look up at him pleadingly, I forget sometimes that I look like a guy, like now I try to bat my eyelashes at him. He blinks a few times at my attempt, Definitely not understanding my intentions. He looks away, ignoring me like I'm a pest. I sigh and tap the desk. I notice Hank coming back, and I hurriedly get out of the chair. He eyes is both, more me than Connor before he speaks. “New case, I'll need Connor with me…” I'm doing it again, I didn't even know I was doing it. Hank rolls his eyes and walks right up to me as I have my cute look on with fluttering begging eyelashes.“You’re staying here, I need you to research this case and update us on things” I sigh, looking defeated at Hank as he returns a look of ‘No buts’ ‘At least he's trusting you by yourself’ Connor looks my way and smiles, I sit back into Hanks chair and wave my hand over the interface to bring up a map of Detroit. “Got it” I reply tonelessly, I'm huffing at being left out of their missions but I want to prove myself so I'll do it. The two leave, sharing a look of understanding between them. I grab the communicator and stick it in my left ear so Connor can stay in touch from a long way away. 

The job had went smoothly, no problems and ultra boring for me. The boys were on there way back when I decided I'd had enough of being bored. I stood up and changed my hair effortlessly back to its original color.  
I smiled as I saw a potential target, but they spotted me soon after. Gavin walked right over to me, “ You don't have your Master to protect you?” He said it as a threat, but I noticed he looked around the dept warily. Time to act like Connor… “If you are referring to Lt Anderson he is working on a case at the moment” I kept my face neutral, but inside I was excited, I found it funny to play games with Gavin, he's always so serious. I noticed he was behaving strangely, he was nervous. “Can you come look at this evidence?” ‘Um what the fuck Gavin? Your making me nervous’ I didn't let on and followed after Gavin, even though my intuition was screaming that this was wrong. After we passed a door he grabbed me by the shoulders and flung me in. ‘Fuck I knew it! Devious Prick!’ He slammed the door after he'd walked in, and locked it. I had to stay calm, I was acting as Connor, not myself, and Connor would be calm until attacked… “You fucked up my desk, my computer….” He growled as he approached me with a murderous look “Finally get you alone so you can get taught a lesson” I back up, strangely excited and afraid at the same time, but there is nowhere to escape to. He grabs my collar, lifting me off my feet. ‘Oh wow’ I was examining Gavin’s face up close as he was millimetres away from me. ‘Damn….’ Gavin’s face went pale and alarm showed as I'd unconsciously lifted a hand to his face and longingly stroked the back of my hand over his cheek. “What the?!” He was still stunned as I stroked a hand through his hair. ‘How cute is he? Oh my god, should I?’ I looked at him as in a trance, forgetting who I was and deciding this dream could do with a bit of spice. I slid my hand to the back of his head and pulled him into me. It was quick, and to me unsatisfactory, I only managed to get a smooch of his rough lips before he let me go. ‘Awww’ “What the utter Phck?!” Gavin was in shock but it soon turned to rage as he took a swing at me with his fist. I'd learned how to dodge and Gavin's fist connected with a shelf instead of my face. I quickly unlocked the door and walked out whistling whilst Gavin held his fist in pain.

When I got back to Hank's desk I changed my hair again back to my promised colour and landed in his chair and spun it around happily. “Michael?” The room was spinning as I heard Hank's voice and I stopped the chair with my feet. “Welcome back” I offered, but the look on Hank's face was one you would give to a lying child not owning up to their misendeavours. Connor approached his eyes not meeting mine. “ Mission complete” I smiled, trying to lighten up the black awkward mood that hung around. “What did you do Mike?” Hank asked putting both of his hands on the table and glaring at me. I looked to Connor who looked away in shame. ‘I could hear everything, your thoughts and what was being said’ Connor communicated to me and I mouthed ‘Oh’ Gavin was about to walk over but upon seeing Connor he stepped back and went to his desk instead.  
Hanks Death glare made me uneasy. “Car, Now!” Hank ordered, I looked at the ground whilst I walked, disappointed I'd been found out. I looked over towards Gavin, who was watching us intently. I winked at him as we left and his face went scarlet before he pretended to be working. Hank gave me a shove.

 

So it's been 3 days since the whole Gavin thing, and in one way Connor is happy that I did what I did. No, you sad wretches, he's not in a relationship with him, in fact Gavin has been avoiding him and myself to the best of his ability. So in a way I bought us some time from taunting, in another, Hank has my leash on an even shorter keel. Urgh. I wherever they go apart from missions, and if there is mission. I'm either Handcuffed to Hank's desk or his Radiaditor by Sumos bed. I'm not joking.  
The first day Hank clipped me to his desk was so traumatic for me, as Hank being the Grump that he is decided to make sure everyone SAW him doing it, including Detective Reed. I tried to kick and squirm and almost took my arm off at one point trying to escape. Gavin scared me lately, the look he was giving me from across the room was not pleasant, looks like my time of reckoning was almost upon me. Thankfully nothing had happened in those days of restraint, as I was in full view of the rest of the DPD.

Let's just say I was behaving myself lately, I wasn't sure of the timeline from the DBH game but everyday I saw a little change in Connor, he was getting less mechanical and more Human like day by day. Though he would never admit to it. “I am no Deviant” he'd refute. I'd just roll my eyes at him, I'd been brought to this world a fully fledged Deviant, plus missing programming and coding. It hadn't got past Connor, I had overheard a few discussions about my fate. “Hank you know Michael is obviously Deviant. We should report him to Cyberlife and get him rebooted” I'd stay quiet and listen from the other room, it hurt that Connor felt that way, but I had to accept that this was his purpose, to hunt Deviants like myself. “Connor, really?” Hank sounded shocked “Your gonna turn in an Android, who claims to be not from this world, fucked up and no programming installed? You think they'd just go, hey let us reboot you and off ya go?” Hank sighed “ Life isn't a malfunction Connor….Michaels fucking crazy but he's the most alive Android I've met...Fuck I think I'm fond of him” A slow tear rolls down my cheek as I listen, I turned away, grateful to him but still worried about my future….

Now you're caught up! It's another day of being chained to the desk, literally, this time Hank and Connor are working in the DPD. They just want me to not wander off and cause, disruptions. I frown at the computer screen in front of me, I decided to start trying to find info about Deviants and possibly my own origins as well.  
Unfortunately for me Cyberlife seemed well aware that there was a missing RK800, there was details on the screen detailing me to my number. Apparently this ‘shell' had NEVER activated, I had been a Dud. Then how am I alive now? How can I do some things like the scanning thing and my hair? Could Connor have somehow given me the programming I needed? I looked up and pushed the chair back and ended up on the floor. Gavin was standing in front of the desk looking right at me. My instinct had told me to run, hence faceplant into the floor. “Oww” I complained, the handcuffs held me firm to the desk. “Hey Tincan! Oi!”Gavin banged his hand on the desk. I got up slowly, my hair all ruffled. I always pretended to be polite like Connor when Gavin was around, just to get on his nerves. He still doesn't know which Android kissed him, and it gnaws at him, I can tell at the way his eyes tend to roam over us both when we're nearby. My hair has it's streak, so I can't mess with him too much. “Yes Detective?” I was a little curter than normal, but it's cause my hair is bothering me so much. I start trying to groom it through with my hands, this motion brings a small blush to Gavin. ‘ Maybe I can mess with him after all…..I'm evil’ I struggled not to smile at his awkwardness. “When your Master gets back, tell him I wanna see him, right away” I snapped back at him “That is so lazy” Gavin glared at me, “Detective” I added, realising my lazy comment was out of line.”Listen you…” He grabs me by my collar and I can't help myself, I smile at him. He goes pale. “Yes Det...tect... ive?” I emphasised it slowly and with a hint of mischief. He lets me go and backs off, his eyes looking over me, the question is just hanging there….I stand straighter and fix my Tie. “Yes?” My look is now neutral, I'm fucking with him and it's Super Effective. “Just tell him Scarlet”he growls weakly and wanders off. Leaving me totally bemused, ‘He called me Scarlet?! What the fuck!? Did he just Win?!’ I made a fist and gave the desk a little punch. I was the one blushing right now, and maybe Gavin knew, but he'd just turned that whole thing on me…’This isn't over Scarface!’

 

Urgh….I’m a little stressed. I'm back at Hank's, for once I'm not chained to the radiator. They have decided I've ‘behaved myself’ enough to leave me not chained up. I had one or two big worries on my mind, the first was my lack of programming, this Android shell I inhabit is non functional, I don't have special scans or the ability to preconstruct situations before they happen, I am lacking a purpose, and for some reason that disturbs me more than anything else. I feel myself slipping from annoying and myshievious to thoughtful and disturbed. The second thing that plagues me, is Cyberlife. They know that I'm missing, obviously I'll be reset cause I'm malfunctioning, but am I really ready to give up this without a fight? I look up from the desk, barely though, I can't be bothered today. I see Connor enter the house, I can't be bothered with him, he's a reminder of how imperfect I am, he wouldn't understand anyways. I sigh, leaning into my arms on the desk. I've been thinking about the gun I had, the thought crossing my mind more than once. Self Termination. I wasn't supposed to exist, so…. Urgh. I actually roll my eyes on hearing Connor joyfully playing with Sumo. ‘What's the point?’ I was surprised at my own behaviour, I'd been so full of life but recently my existence made no sense. I was actually getting annoyed at hearing Connor laughing and and struggling with Sumo. I stood up and walked away from the desk, I was glaring as I walked towards Hank's room. We weren't allowed in there, but right now I didn't care, I needed one thing that I missed from my past life. I stood over it and let myself fall into the squishy covers of the bed. Bliss, the feeling of cotton and silk. I got up quickly and looked around worriedly, but I'd gotten away with it. I shuffled over to the door and slowly closed it. ‘Finally!’ I actually couldn't get out of my boots quick enough, I flung my jacket off and jam onto the bed again. I turned myself into a burrito with the duvet, and just lay there. Feeling the covers and loving the comforting space. ‘Oh I wonder if I can activate the sleep mode thing?’ I tried, but I had no idea how to do it, so instead I just closed my eyes and switched off from all my senses and worries….

 

I'm walking through a busy Shopping Mall, it appears to be near Christmas time as the place is covered in decorations. I'm carrying a clipboard, I notice I have a lanyard around my neck, I look at it, It's a pass badge type thing. Confirming I'm an RK800 model and my name is Connor. I smirk and let it go. ‘I knew that, I'm always Connor’ I get on the downward escalator, looking around as kids and adults alike look at me in awe and fascination. I wave like I'm a celebrity, as all Androids are here. This place is lucky to have any. I reach the bottom of the escalator and step off, I receive a communication via my led, there has been an attack and Connor is missing. ‘Shit I trot up to a Man holding a clipboard. “Have you seen The Connor?” I ask him hurriedly as I'm ready to run to the destination. He looks up at me and shakes his head “That information is for Androids only” I practically shove the lanyard badge in his face “I AM an Android” I reply bluntly, some kids and their parents take notice and start to crowd around us, taking pictures. The Event coordinator smiles and sticks a sticker on my Jacket, it's Silver and says ‘Android’I groan, getting irritated by these little nuisances. “I take it he's with the others” He points outside towards a large crowd gathering. I nod and fast walk outside, some people follow me, trying to get an autograph of a picture, I ignore them. Connor is in danger. Suddenly I hear gunshots, they are not one-sided. ‘Please be okay…’ I run towards the noise, the crowd not put off, trailing behind me.”Shit it's too far” The Gunshots originate from a huge office building miles away. “Here!” An old woman in a Wheelchair throws her car keys at me, she's Italian descent, her smile beams at me as I catch the keys mid-air and wink at her. I break into a run along a road, and jump unto of a moving car. I use it like a surfboard as it speeds up towards the building. As we near the building I push on the car keys, A parked car leaps forward and smashes into a tree at high speed before exploding. “Oh shit, sorry….” I must have made the car leap forward. How the hell is the crowd keeping up with this car? They aren't even out of breath. I fling my clipboard down, my bad. Upon reaching the abandoned skyscraper I call for Connor, scared for him. When I get inside there are Rk800 bodies everywhere, but I know instinctively it's not my Connor. I yell his name in distress as I see him finally, pinned down on the edge of a ledge by another Rk800 who is about to shoot him in the face. I throw caution to the wind and race to them I leap over to the ledge and push the gun away just as it fires. The Rk800 on top of Connor slumps back, I'd made him shoot himself. I grab Connor and pull him away from the Carnage with absolute worry and concern, he's covered in Thirum. I stroke his face. He hugs me close, our heads touching. “I should make you my wife” I back away looking at him in surprise, how does he know? I'm in this male body. “You think I didn't know?” he whispers before hugging me again. I cry in relief that I made it in time...

I'm murmuring “Connor...Connor…”As I'm cocooned in Hank's Duvet on his bed. Hank stands beside the bed, smirking at Connors embarrassed blush as I keep rolling about in the covers. “Mike, oi Michael!” Hank places a hand on my face to give me a light tap. I wake up so suddenly I grab Hank into the bed and hug him tight. “You're safe!”I hug my face into his in delight, still not quite with it.My eyes open wide as my consciousness finally catches up to me, “Arrrgh!” I literally scream in Hanks face as I tumble off the bed and roll out onto the floor as the duvet comes loose. “I see your feeling better” Hank groans getting off the bed. I blush seeing Connor and Hank looking down at me. I get up and silently grab my things, all whilst Hank laughs softly at our discomfort.

 

I go to the kitchen table and hide my face using my arms, Hank follows and sits down across from me. Connor keeps his distance he watches us from the doorway. “Micheal, your stranger than normal lately, maybe just just need to let it all out? Hmm? You've not said anything about yourself since we've met” I lower my arms away from my eyes, I'm looking at Hank gratefully, He's such a lovely guy, my eyes flick to Connor in that thought and he looks away. I don't want to make Connor jealous, he's to sweet not to be if I hug Hank. I decide I'll leave affection til another day. Hank is spot on with his words, I'm going crazy with my own thoughts and I'm frightened to share them. I get up from the table, which makes Hank sigh in disappointment as he thinks I'm leaving. Instead I go to the fridge and grab a bottled beer and place it in front of him, along with the rest of them. “Get comfortable” I smile as I walk past them and flop on the couch. “You coming?” I add as Hank shakes his head in exasperation “Sure...sure” he responds confused. I pat the couch. Hank joins me on the Sofa bringing the beer with him. Connor sits on the furthest away arm.

 

After a half hour of small talk about nothing I decide to bite the bullet. Hank is on his second drink. “I know I'm defective, I'm listed as one of your cases, I know you've been avoiding it” I raise an eyebrow at Hank as he takes a long swig from his bottle. Connor lowers his eyes, he's been talking to Hank about reporting me to Cyberlife. I decide to continue as it looks like Hank wants to mull over his words before replying. “As I think I've explained before, my memories are void but I have a feeling that won't leave, I'm sure I was human at one time, and I was female too” Hank is now on his third drink and hasn't said a word during my explanation, in fact he isn't even looking at me. “So…. Yeah I'm going a little crazy, I thought I'd wake up from this that this was all a dream… so I'm still here, an Android, with a Human soul, no programming, defective and wanting to be the uh..way I feel, I still want to sleep, bathe, smell melted chocolate, urgh drink, eat I miss things, I feel like I can't be me” Tears prick at my eyes, as I've let them know how I honestly feel. “Hey, cemere” Hank pulls me to him and hugs me whilst stroking my hair. I cry on him, finally being able to touch another person without stealing it feels good. “So, Mike, I should treat you like a girl then?” Hank asks lifting my chin so my eyes look at him. I've stopped crying but I must still look sad as the look on Hank's face is very emphatic. “Um I like the way you've been with me, I suppose I have to get used to it” I realise that he's been a bit touchy feely with me since I've shown distress, I decide to shake it off. Hank's arm is casually round my shoulder now. I peek at Connor, who is still on the arm of the Sofa, looking at the floor. I hope he's alright, I wouldn't Want him to get jealous or feel left out. “I'm thinking of trying to get some programming, I want to help you guys out” That makes Hank sit right up, Connor looks at me, interested. “You want to help us catch Deviants?” Connor asks tilting his head to the side “Criminal ones yes” I reply with a little excitement. Hank and Connor share a glance. “Look, I either get a purpose to this life or I turn myself into Cyberlife and ultimately Die” I stand up looking back at both of them “I need this guys, if I don't embrace this new life I'm gonna end it, one way or another” I get emotional and storm out into the backyard, wanting to be alone. Hank grabs his Whisky bottle and takes a sip of it neat. “So Connor? Can you accept An Android Deviant who thinks it's a girl and acts Human?” Connor looks down at his shoes then back to Hank. “I think I already have Lieutenant” Hank smiles, “Lets just expect some strange girl things, they are another species…” Connor looks confused for a moment then nods. “Like calling out my name in a weird way” Hank almost chokes on his drink, he coughs. “I think Mike is interested in sexuality” Connor adds, his tone flat. Hanks coughs again, and grins. “Well, just be careful eh? Mike knows your Innocent” Hank gets up and claps Connor on the shoulder taking his bottle with him. “Innocent?” Connor whispers, not understanding the meaning.

 

Connor walks out to meet me in the backyard, I'm looking up at the stars, I love doing that. “I might have a way to restart your programming” I look at Connor who is searching the night sky for what I was so interested in. “Heh, I'm not that kind” I jest at him, giving him a small shove with my elbow. Connor looks to me utterly confused, it seems that is all I do to him these days. I wonder if he just deletes all I say or wonders for days until he understands? “It will involve an invasive probe” I blush and look at him, for once I'm wondering if he's teasing me. How can he have such a poker face?! “Oh really?” I say coyly, not wanting to fall to a trick. “You'll have to bear your skin” Was this really happening? Maybe he doesn't realise what he's saying? “Uh huh” I murmur noncommittally, giving him an accusing look. “Anything else I should know or do?” Connor gives me a sympathetic look, it just heightens my fear. “I hope it won't hurt” He walks inside, the door clinks as it closes behind him. Okay, let's get this straight….I have to take clothes off to be probed by Connor and he hopes it doesn't hurt….shit! I warily go back into the house, to see Hank passed out at the kitchen table. Oh Goodie! Connor is standing behind me suddenly and I nearly jump out of my skin as he speaks “You can sit down” “Don't sneak up on me Bro!” I sit next to Hank, I observe his drunken sleep with amusement, that is until Connor sits down across from me and looks at me expectantly. ‘?? Oh now? Wow you don't mess about’ I reluctantly remove my jacket and undo my shirt, putting them on the back of the chair. I was relieved to see that this ‘probe’ was Connors thing that he did with his hand, not the other thing I was dreading. “I've never done this before, but I'm confident I can at least activate some programs” I nod, I'm scared but I don't want to miss this opportunity to get ‘fixed’ I always want to be helpful. Connor reaches for my arm, his hand reveals it's real Android skin as he grasps ime I feel cold, scarily cold, slipping….My head hits the table hard as I shut down, my hair returning to it's factory setting, my eyes open are cold and lifeless. Hank jolts awake and looks clearly at Connor and myself, seeing I'm topless and Connor gripping my arm tight. “What the fuck?!” “It's alright Lieutenant, I'm in his software” Hank looks disgusted at Connor “That some form of foreplay?” Connor blinks at him, then focuses back on my programming. Hank takes a drink, watching carefully. “Didn't realise you were into kinky stuff…” 

I jolt awake, I'm in the kitchen still, ‘Oh...this isn't good’ I guess feeling sick is not how an Android should feel, I stagger to my feet holding the table for support. I feel it kick in, the programming I've always sought, but I look through it, much of it is corrupted and is incompatible with my model. ‘Did Connor transfer his software to mine?! That's…’ I looked at my new abilities, they were there but unreliable, time limits, power drain. I truly am a defective Android. Still I am grateful to Connor, at least I can help on some capacity. Hank wanders in from his bedroom and looks me up and down. “You alright?” I smile at him, “Yeah Connor really helped me out” Hank looks confused then clicks. “Did you really have to get half naked though?” I shrug, “Connor says I needed to show some skin, I never know how much is right so…” Hank gives me an unimpressed look, I smile mischievous. “Please don't make him do weird stuff” I laugh at Hank's accusation “Who me? Never…”I grin whilst replacing my clothes.

 

I was busy sorting through my new coding software for the next few hours, it was like having your own escape room in your mind. Usually us RK800 models are all linked to Cyberlife, but my connection had never been established so I was free of Amanda's belittling and manipulation. So far my ‘room' is a meadow, filled with colourful flowers, the sky was bright and the sun was shining. Are these landscapes the reflection of our mental states? Or do they change with the seasons?

I was mulling over my hair program which seemed to be broken, I couldn't change my hair in any way shape or form through the coding. ‘Nrgh’ I actually voiced that in annoyance as I stood up from my patch in the grass I'd been laying down in. Better go back and see if Hank has a hangover. I closed my eyes and blinked a few times adjusting to being in Hank's living room as to being in my ‘Sanctuary’.  
Something was very wrong here.I walked slowly towards the Kitchen, I heard my own voice, humming a tune I knew so well. It was ‘Lovely Day'. I blushed deeply in the next step, there stood Connor wearing nothing but a Frilly Apron and some white socks. He was mixing something in a bowl with a wooden spoon, “Sumo here boy” he called, not noticing me yet. Sumo prodded over to him quickly as Connor lowered his fingers down and let the Dog lick them. All the while Connor had this look about him like he was enjoying being carefree and naughty. I felt faint, especially when he turned around and walked to the sink. “Ppfft” Okay….now, this shouldn't be, do my butt cheeks look like that? Damn. If this was an Anime there would be Thirum dripping down my nose at this moment. Sometimes I'm glad I don't have the ‘parts to go with my new appearance. Sumo goes back to lying down, whilst Connor continues on washing his hands then suddenly noticing me. “Hey about time! Come see what I've made” I am shocked at the amount of natural emotion in his voice and behaviour. What's wrong with him? I am so glad I'm not Human right now, I'd be utter mush. I brave it, keeping my eyes above chest level as I make my way over. He's towel drying his hands, he gives me a sly look and grabs my hand pulling me over towards a tray of muffins and cookies. “ Nice huh? Hank will love them” I side step away from him, I am terrified of this ‘New Connor’ but at the same time I'm putty. I look at the treats, and I feel miserable, no longer do I feel the Human need to eat, or crave sweet things I once loved. He must have noticed my reaction, walking right up to me and holds me in a tight hug, I too shocked to move. “Don't be shy! Here” Connor smiles at me, I'm so afraid, that provocative look he's giving me, like I'm his prey. He takes each of my arms and wraps it around him, I want to scream, cry, faint….I'd be in a pool of my on Thirium on the floor if I could see what Hank has just walked in on. Connor smiles whilst he holds my hand and places it on his butt cheek, then rests his head on my shoulder lovingly. “Jesus Fucking Christ!” I hear Hank yell and it makes me try to jump back from Connor but he's holding me firm. “Mike! What the FUCK?!” I try to turn my head to look at Hank, I want to die now, but Connor now holds my face in his hands. Connor kisses me on the lips briefly then goes to the sink like nothing's happened. I look sheepishly at Hank, I must be blushing, my heart rate is out of control, I rub the back of my neck just as Hank spots Connor’s ‘Assets. He balks and looks away then looks back to see if it's really happening or not. “ Jesus...Im too hungover for THIS SHIT!” He looks at me worriedly then paces off shaking towards the bathroom. Connor proceeds to make Coffee for Hank, whilst I slowly collapse onto the Kitchen table. That IS Connor, Right? I place my head on the table and slap myself once. Nope, not dreaming. Hank comes back ten minutes later, dressed and in a daze. “I dunno what the fuck is going on, and Frankly I don't care…” Connor stops to look around and watches Hank in utter adoration. “Michael, this manipulation of Connor stops RIGHT NOW!” I've never seen him look so fierce before, but wait, he's scolding Connor? Connor looks affronted, I swear I see tears in his eyes. “Look, have your fun but don't hurt people's feelings and get them into trouble. Alright?” I don't believe it, Hank thinks I'm Connor and Connors me! Whatever goo goo eyes Connor used has worked, Hank is like a Teddy Bear compared to 2 minutes ago. “I made these for you” Oh my, what a sweet sultry voice he's using….shit am I like this?! Hank smiles as the cakes, and ruffles Connor's hair in affection. “I need to go out, be uh, ready to go when I get back” he voices to us both. My mind is whirring, I have an idea...Connor, I love you but you made me grope your Ass and kissed me in front of Hank….You owe me this. I turn on my ’Connor' act, “Yes Lieutenant, I'll make sure Michael is suitably dressed for your return” Hank gives me an assuring smile before grabbing a Muffin and heading towards the door. “Wait!” Connor quickly fussed over him, straightening his collar and grooming through his hair, jeeze he's acting like...a girl? Hank's cheeks redden but get worse when Connor gets on his tip toes and kisses him briefly on the lips. “Come home soon!” Hank looks at me in shock as Connor makes himself busy in the kitchen all frills and uh, skin. I tilt my head to the side pretending I haven't a clue, Hank clears his throat and leaves. I sigh, obviously the ‘Probe’ from yesterday has messed Connor up. It seems he acts more extreme than I do though. I may think something, but wow, he just does it. I smirk at Connor as he whistles a happy tune, I am sorry, but we're gonna have some fun… My smirk turns to mischievous grin.

I had a hard time convincing Connor to put on more clothes, all the while he was being seductive and I had to avoid several advances by him. I noted that he didn't respond to any names which made me hopeful that ‘Connor' was safe somewhere. I knew that me tinkering with him would probably result in him getting worse, but I knew this chance would only happen once, so I did it. I am going to get He'll from both Hank and Connor later. It would be worth it. We stood beside the hallway mirror side by side, Connor was admiring his hair, his uh pink hair. Where I used to have a red streak his hair was a shocking pink. I couldn't convince him to use red so this will have to do. “I think the precinct boys will love it” I commented, keeping my own personality reigned in, I'd have to play the perfect part of Connor for this to work out the way I wanted. Connor kissed me on the cheek so quick I couldn't stop him. “Calm down, Hank will be back soon” I acted nonchalant, I tried not to look at him. As I would either laugh or the guilt of what I was doing would eat me alive.

When Hank came home, Connor in his usual suit ran up to Hank and into his arms. Shit that's too cute. Is Hank gonna be fooled? I mean I switched jackets so our serial numbers don't get spotted, I hope this works. I also had to remind myself that for today I'm Connor not Michael. “Jesus Micheal what is wrong with you today?!” Hank seemed iterated as he put Connor down and avoided his pushy advances to touch him. Wow, he has gotten worse, I'm sorry Connor. I gave Connor a sad look, I did feel guilty, I had to remember that getting out on a mission would be worth it. “What's with the Pink? Bored of Red already?” Hank muttered as he sat down on the sofa. Thankfully I'd thought to ask Connor to call me by his name, he complied all too easily. “Connor said I should try to impress at the station” Shit, maybe it won't be okay, he's too honest. I looked up and acted like it was a normal statement. Hank raised an eyebrow towards me, I caught his eyes checking out my jacket. I was getting nervous, maybe this wouldn't work. “Well Connor, that's different” It was obvious he was suspicious. “ Michael was not willing to wear more clothes Lieutenant, I had to compromise” I could see he'd bought it, together with the jacket. Score one to me. “Well more clothes is better...scratch that” I hid a smile as Hank walked towards the front door, I had to keep my cool, although I was enjoying this thrill. Connor was already out the door before Hank reached it, he was skipping and singing. I covered my mòuth quickly as I'd been unconsciously grinning at the sight. I'm not sure what is going to happen first, me breaking my cover or Hank seeing through it.  
“Let's get to work, then we'll discuss Michael's problems later” Hank surmised as he opened the car, “Got it” I replied blankly, just as Connor dragged me from the back of the car in with him. He was getting harder to control. Hank adjusted his rear view mirror so he could see us both, he looked directly into my eyes. I felt fear and guilt as we drove to ‘our’ work, Connor cuddling into me. 

 

The reaction when we walked into the precinct was curious, there were many hushed whispers and glances at Connor. Hmm, why am I having second thoughts? Hank went straight to his desk, whilst I was having a less than fun time trying to keep Connor from wandering.”Okay, we have to go, the lead is hot on this one”Hank moved towards the exit quickly, I was hesitating, I can't leave him here like this. Yes, I was worried about him, he's 1000% worse than I've EVER been. Hank stops and looks round “Connor?” My l.e.d is fluctuating wildly between colours, showing my indecision. “Coming” I walk towards Hank, my l.e.d is now flashing red as I go against my own gut. Hank looks at me, obviously he's noticed my strange behaviour. “Mike will be fine til we get back, we need to hurry” I just nod, I look back anxiously at Connor who seems happy, he's talking to one of the Detectives. “Connor!” Hank barks, getting my attention back I follow him to the scene.

Oh My God, help. I look at the scene worriedly, whatever time means in this world it has the worst humour. “So it's hiding out here?” Hank and an officer discuss the case, which just happens to be Connor's first meeting with Kara and Alice. My l.ed. has been nothing but red and yellows since we'd left. “We need you to help find these Deviants, they stole some Wire Cutters from the store over there and asked for a place to stay” I am honestly stunned, I don't want to find them, but I have to try out my new abilities and try to keep my cover. “One moment” I say as I scan the area , I know where to go, but seeing the area in Android is fascinating. Hank stays back with the officers, checking his tablet. I look at the abandoned car with interest, and I also find where Kara cut a hole in the fence. I look at the house and make my way towards it, shit I forgot about Ralph! I remember the Deviant with the knife as my scanners find blood trailing inside from chapter creature he killed to feed Alice. Unlike Connor I have a huge phobia of blood, especially blood tests, I smirk, Hank will see through me, I'm licking NO blood. I enter silently, unlike Connor's entrance in game. Ralph, Kara and Alice are at the table, upon hearing the door creak Ralph holds his blade up threateningly, more surprising is how quick Kara stands up pointing a gun at me. “Who are you? What do you want? Why didn't you knock?” Ralph questions me as I slowly walk towards them, I raise my arms to show I am at their Mercy. “Please listen, the police are outside there looking for Kara and Alice” They look shocked at me, then their looks turn suspicious. “How do you know our names?” Kara asks evaluating me. “You wouldn't believe me if I told you” Ralph had advanced on me and grabbed me in a choke hold, knife at my throat. ‘Not how I was hoping this would go….’ Kara and Alice are torn between concern for me and the need to run. “You're one of them, what do you get warning us?” Ralph tightens his hold on me as I try to pry his arm off me. Kara makes her decision and grabs Alice's hand and runs out the door. “Just me and you now hmm?” ‘Shit Ralph, I didn't think you would kill one of your own?!” I was starting to panic as I heard a shout and then Hank rushes in his gun aimed at the Deviant. ‘Oh no...Ralph!’ I now realised just what I'd done, if I didn't distract Hank away from saving me Ralph would be toast. “Let him go, NOW,” Hank ordered, his eyes not leaving Ralph. I elbowed Ralph, making his hold meaningless, then threw him to the floor. “The Deviants got away! I'll deal with him, go!” I used urgency in my voice, inside I was pleading for him to leave. He did, seeing that I had the upper hand on Ralph. I grabbed the blade from Ralph, and spoke softly to him. “I had to do that, or they would have caught you, I may be one of them but I'm also one of you” Surprise was written all over Ralph's face as I held a hand out to help him up. He complied and I offered back his blade, which he took. “Ralph be Happy” I clapped him on the shoulder then ran off outside after Hank, leaving a very confused Deviant behind.

We got back to the Precinct in one piece thankfully, Hank was ultra pissed off looking, and hasn't spoken a word to me since the Highway. I'd never even proposed chasing after them, I knew it was deadly and I didn't want to risk lives. Hank sat down at his desk, his head in his hands. I decided to leave him be and check on Connor, who had been on my mind since we'd left. I entered the break room and nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Where is he? I travelled further down the hall and stopped as Gavin walked towards me “Detective?” Gavin was pale, ghostly. He glanced and me and took a few steps back, fear and stress showing up from my Analysis. “ Demon! Get away from me” he backtracked and walked away from me. ‘Oh No’  
“ANDERSON!” I heard Hank's boss yell, I knew it was a bad idea to leave Connor….

 

We were back at Hank's house, Connor was handcuffed to the radiator. Hank had walked into his room after handcuffing him, slamming the door behind him. I looked at Connor, who didn't seem to be on this planet with the rest of us, he looked up at me and for the first time I swear I saw the old Connor look back at me. I was wracked with guilt, I kneeled down next to him and took his hand and held it. “I'll fix this, I am sorry” I dipped my head down. Shit we need to get him fixed.  
Hank walked up behind me, my l.e.d was Scarlet and blinking wildly. “I better call Cyberlife”I looked up, tears in my eyes. “We'll discuss you later Micheal, getting Connor back is our first step”  
I looked away from them in shame, my cover had been blown and I'd made them miserable. I was lucky to get away from the mission alive. The tears streamed down my face showing my regret. I stopped crying as Connor touched my face in sympathy, making me smile sadly.

Cyberlife were quick to respond, Hank was obstinant that they where fixing him here and not back at the tower. I had hid in Hank's bedroom cupboard, not that I was told to, but I was immensely afraid. I didn't get to know the details of what Connor did at the Precinct. Just that Hank was on his last shot and if any of his ‘Pets’ fucked up they'd be sent straight back. 

Connor had been restored to just before the probe, Cyberlife had info on me now and logs to prove it. I hadn't realised my time here might be up so soon. Hank had convinced them not to act at the moment, but I'd have to think of a plan or Cyberlife might be the death of me.  
They had found a way to contact me directly, if I hadn't already of known they could this I would of thought I was dying. I was not in the cupboard anymore, at least my mind wasn't. Before me was a pool of red, ‘Kamskis? Now why would I be here?’ The room was empty except for the man himself, walking towards me whistling a tune I recognised. ‘If I only had a heart’ It was from The Wizard of Oz, and referring to the Tinman. “Oh what happened? Hmm?” It was a rhetorical question as he walked right up to me, he didn't care for personal space which delighted him when he saw my reaction. I'd taken a couple of steps back from him. I was grimacing, I knew he was bad news but I had no idea how or why my mindscape had pulled me here. “42...ah the one we couldn't activate, left to be scrapped, but it's fate lay elsewhere” He mused, ‘What a cocky son of a’ He raised his hand towards my red hair and smirked “A desire to be unique perhaps?” He then turned to the water, looking at his reflection. “You see I decided I'd try out a new theory on some Duds… none worked, til you” I was curious and listened, but I wasn't letting my guard down. “The first time a Soul from Dead has been implanted into an Android….can you believe it?” Elijah was still looking into the reflecting water. I felt anger, that couldn't be the reason I existed… “We messed up in cataloguing the Souls we'd gathered, for instance we had no idea the sense of past Gender or self would transfer, we thought it would be more of a new beginning…” He shook his head, it was obvious that the outcome was not the intended result. He turned to me “Your Human life is over, this...new body is a miracle, MY miracle I might add. To think one day we can live forever in another form” He raised his arms skyward to proclaim the enormity of my situation. He then surely smiled at me “I can give you your Android life, but stipulations will have to be made” I frowned, glaring at him, what an Evil man. “Now…” My eyes went wide as he whispered in my ear, my programming kept making a horrible clicking noise over and over like someone was snapping their fingers. I couldn't hear what he was saying, but the Android in me did.

 

“Mike what the hell are you doing in there?” Hank knelt down bedside me by the cupboard. My arms were over my legs defensively, I was more afraid now than when I was at Kamskis. The whole event had been conviently wiped from my memory, except the lingering feeling that's where I had been. I looked at Hank in fear, holding back tears that pricked at my eyes. “Hey… It's alright” Hank tried to soothe me with his voice but it wasn't enough, Fuck holding back, I flung myself at him and held onto his chest. Needing the comfort and reasurrance I always needed. Hank smiled affectionately and patted my head, he must of felt awkward and unsure how to treat me still.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Detroit Dreams Remix - 50 Shades of Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16302386) by [Feline_Deviant](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feline_Deviant/pseuds/Feline_Deviant)




End file.
